First Experiences
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Las primeras experiencias suelen ser únicas. Pero no siempre son las mejores y tampoco lo son con la persona que tu esperas. Parejas varias. Two-Shot.
1. Never Been Kissed

**Disclaimer:** Las cosas serían mucho mejores si yo fuera dueña de Digimon. ¡No se burlen! Habló en serio ;)

* * *

-Bueno chicos, los veo el lunes-El muchacho de 15 años de despidió de sus amigos quiénes comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la acera. Cuando estuvieron unos metros atrás, Takeru se volteó para mirarlos con gracia, pues en cierta manera le parecían adorables Ken y Daisuke, quiénes se tomaron de las manos cuando se aseguraron de que _Takeru ya no estaba cerca_. A pesar de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, a Takaishi le había parecido una invitación muy cordial de sus amigos, pues desde que Motomiya e Ichijouji habían comenzado a salir, Takeru pocas veces los veía. Y ahora que los veía caminar, tomados de la mano no podía evitar sentirse alegre por ambos… Y tampoco pensar en esa persona.

Takeru dio un largo suspiro y se puso en camino a su departamento. Tenía ganas de no hacer nada más que ver un poco de televisión y quizá preparar algún postre como solía hacer un sus tiempos libres. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de practicar Baloncesto. Increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar su humor de un segundo a otro. Y todo era culpa de ella y de ese sentimiento tan horrible de no ser correspondido. ¿A eso se le llamaba egoísmo? Quizá…

-¿Takeru?-Le llamó alguien a su espalda. ¡Genial! ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que encontrar con gente cuando menos tenía ganas? Pero en cuanto divisó que la figura detrás de él no era otra más que la de Sora, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. **Nadie** podía resistirse a las sonrisas de Sora.

-Hola Sora-Le saludó lo más entusiasmado que pudo, pues si bien no era mentira que le daba gusto ver a la mayor, pero no podía esconder así como así su mal humor.

-¿Tienes algo?-Cuestionó la pelirroja mientras arqueaba una ceja. A ella no la podía engañar nadie. No cuando se trataba de problemas sentimentales.

-No, no para nada…-Intentó arreglar Takeru sonriendo, más Sora no era tonta, así que lo abrazó dulcemente, haciendo que un suspiro que demostraba que se daba por vencido se escapara de sus labios.

-Qué tal si mejor me lo explicas mientras tomamos un café- Sora aprisionó uno de los brazos del rubio con el suyo, para que así Takeru no saliera corriendo evadiendo la explicación del problema que Sora ya había identificado dentro de él.

Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento en una linda cafetería, la cual contaba con una pequeña y acogedora terraza que daba al aire libre. Takeru por unos momentos miró a Sora y sonrió. Ella definitivamente era demasiado terca, y ahora él se sentía muy tonto por haber intentado escapar con una de sus mentiras. ¡Vamos! Sora lo conocía desde siempre, era obvio que no iba a poder engañarla, así que ¿Qué mejor persona para desahogarse que Takenouchi? Definitivamente nadie. Eso se lo podía asegurar cualquiera.

-Mira-La pelirroja le llamó a Takeru, apuntando a una pareja de novios que se besaban sin vergüenza en una banca frente a la terraza de la cafetería-Se están comiendo vivos-Una pequeña risita se escapó de los labios de la chica, quién de pronto clavo su mirada en los azules ojos del muchacho-Apuesto a que tu también has besado así-La chica le guiño un ojo de manera traviesa al muchacho, quién sorprendido, se sonrojó completamente, temiendo parecer un tomate o una manzana recién cortada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Negó el rubio moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Ah sí?-Sora arqueó una ceja incrédula-Pues no te creo nada de nada.

-Es en serio. De hecho…-Las mejillas del chico de tornaron completamente rojas-No he dado mi primer beso…-Admitió en un pequeño suspiro, bajando levemente su vista, completamente avergonzado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó sinceramente Sora, pues realmente no había entendido lo que Takeru le acababa de admitir con tanto trabajo. De hecho, lo que le acababa de decir a Sora jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, pues en cierta forma eso arruinaría su reputación.

Takeru levanto su vista, topándose con los enormes ojos de Sora, haciendo que su rubor aumentara un tanto-Yo… Yo nunca he dado mi primer beso-Esta noticia provocó que una traviesa sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sora. En esos momentos Takeru le parecía tan adorable como cuando tenía apenas 8.

-Oh ya veo-La muchacha de 18 años de edad se acercó un poco a Takeru, quedando sus rostros verdaderamente cerca-Yo di mi primer beso hasta los 14, cuando aún estaba con tu hermano, ¿Lo sabías?-Takeru negó con un movimiento de cabeza, siendo completamente sorprendido por un fugaz beso de la colorina en sus delgados labios. El beso no duró más de unos cuantos segundos, y en cuanto Sora aparto su rostro del de el chico se limito a sonreír cariñosamente-Con eso solo quería demostrarte que no es la gran cosa, y bueno, así ya tienes aunque sea un poco de experiencia. Solamente no le comentes nada a tu hermano que me mata-Takeru estaba en estado de Shock y con una estúpida sonrisa impregnada en el rostro. Sora dio un fugaz vistazo a su reloj, para después levantarse de la mesa-Bueno Takeru, se me hace tarde y le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría con el Ikebana… Nos vemos-Y después de que la pelirroja le diera un beso en su mejilla, Takeru finalmente reaccionó.

-Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos después-Se despidió sonriente mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Acababa de haber dado su primer beso! Y no sólo eso, ¡Lo había dado con una mujer! ¡Una mujer! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Eso era mucho mejor que sus fantasías besando a Hikari, además de que por fin se sentía bien con el hecho de que la castaña anduviera con Koushiro. Era cierto que desde siempre había amado a la pequeña Yagami, pero tenía que aceptar que ella no lo había elegido a él al igual que Daisuke lo había hecho. Y ahora el Motomiya era feliz con Ken así que… Si Hikari también era feliz con Koushiro, ¿Por qué él no podía serlo con Sora?

Y ahora Takeru se sentía ridículo. Sora solo lo había besado para que él ya no fuera un novato… Además si llegaba a llegar más lejos con la mayor no le esperaba otra cosa más que una posible paliza de parte de su hermano y probablemente de Taichi.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro y se levanto de la mesa. Tenía que recuperar esos ánimos, al fin y al cabo, él había besado a una mujer tres años mayor que él…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Bien, bien... pareciera que soy una máquina de escribir y de abandonar fics inconclusos. Pero esta idea me asalto y no pude resistirme. Sí, es un One-Shot muy diferente a los que suelo hacer, pero siento que está... Interesante. Decidí dividirlo en dos para darle un poco de separación a las partes, pues son muy diferentes entre sí. Y ya estoy terminando la segunda parte así que no tardo en subirla.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y muchas gracias por leer (: Recuerden lo mucho que amo los Reviews :D

lovelovelove


	2. Like a Virgin

**Disclaimer: **Peinar de una manera descente mi cabello es casi tan díficil como convencerlos de que Digimon es mío. Casi.

* * *

4 años más tarde.

Takeru Takaishi entraba a paso lento a un Table Dance. Él detestaba esos lugares, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era la fiesta de su hermano y no tenía otro remedio que asistir a ella. Lo bueno que Yamato seguía soltero y según el Ishida mayor aseguraba "Disfrutando de su soltería", pues si tuviera novia, pobre de ella. Y es que Yamato había estado desenfrenado desde que había terminado con Sora, 5 años atrás. Muchas veces Takeru pensaba que Yamato nunca la había superado, a pesar de haber sido él quién había terminado la relación. Pero no, Ishida aseguraba que estaba mejor que nunca, aunque Takeru podía jurar que solo decía eso para proteger su orgullo de hombre. Takeru rodó sus ojos ante ese pensamiento.

-No entiendo como Yamato nos obligó a venir…-Le comentó Taichi a Takeru al oído. Takeru pensaba que era increíble como desde que Taichi había comenzado a salir con Miyako ambos se habían vuelto verdaderamente maduros. Pues el rubio menor podía asegurar que años antes Taichi habría estado incluso más emocionado que su mismo hermano con la idea de estar en un Strip Club.

-Supongo que tiene sus… métodos-Takeru se encogió de hombros mientras olía con mucho asco el hedor a Sexo que invadía al local. Takeru tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada del lugar junto con Jyou y Koushiro. Ken y Daisuke se habían ahorrado el hecho de tener que asistir a la "celebración" de Yamato tomando como escusa su homosexualidad. Jamás había deseado ser homosexual ni mucho menos, pero con tal de huir de ahí, estaba dispuesto a _todo_.

-No entiendo cómo es que Hikari te dejó venir-Comentó Jyou mientras se introducía a la boca una de las chatarras que había en un plato sobre la mesa. A Takeru se le revolvió el estómago al ver el acto de Jyou. Y es que el olor del lugar era demasiado repugnante.

-La verdad ni yo-Admitió el pelirrojo-Pero ahora mismo me dan ganas de matarla por eso. Seguramente se está vengando por qué me burle de sus bajas notas…

Los pensamientos de Takeru se desconectaron de la conversación entre sus dos amigos, y es que a lo lejos, sentada en una de las sillas del bar, rodeada de hombres jóvenes y nada mal parecidos, se encontraba una muchacha. Una muchacha cuya larga cabellera le llamó la atención. ¿Sería? Takeru no estaba completamente seguro, pero definitivamente no perdería nada si verificaba yendo un poco más cerca a esa muchacha….

-Chicos hay vengo-Se excusó el rubio menor, pasando de largo por el Strip Club. El chico de 19 años de edad se limitaba a ignorar a las mujeres semidesnudas que bailaban de manera cachonda sobre las mesas, teniendo únicamente un tubo como compañero de baile. No le interesaban todas esas bailarinas. De hecho no le interesaba ninguna de las mujeres en el establecimiento, únicamente quería llegar a verificar si esa muchacha era quién creía… Miro a su izquierda topándose con la imagen de su hermano besando apasionadamente a una desconocida, acariciando con veracidad el trasero de la misma. Takeru decidió ignorar esa escena e ir directo al bar; más cuando por fin llegó a este, la muchacha ya no estaba ahí. Takeru soltó un suspiro que demostraba lo defraudado que estaba.

Pero no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que el rubio menor se adelantó a paso lento al bar, y decidió entablar una conversación con uno de los hombres que había podido identificar que momentos antes habían estado rodeando a la misteriosa mujer.

-Oye-Dijo en voz alta Takeru, llamando la atención del hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que su hermano: 23-¿Quién era la mujer que estaba momentos antes aquí?-Takeru no solía ser tan directo, pero la verdad era que estaba desesperado, así que decidió dejar de lado las cortesías.

-Oh-El chico de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, pareció mostrar una sonrisa lujuriosa en cuanto el chico mencionó a la que había estado sentada en el bar- Ella era _Cristal_. Es la mejor Stripper del lugar, no puedo creer que aún no la conoces hermano ¡Está caliente!-Takeru asintió levemente ante la explicación del hombre. _Cristal_, se repitió en su mente. A pesar de todo, la respuesta del muchacho no le había ayudado mucho.

-Ya veo…-Takeru parecía meditar la información. Y es que era extraño. Las piezas del rompecabezas no parecían encajar de ninguna manera.

-Por cierto hermano-Volvió a hablar el castaño- Su espectáculo empieza en unos cuantos minutos, yo que tú no me lo pierdo. Es impresionante lo que hace esa mujer-El hombre parecía producir saliva de más con tan solo pensar en la tal Cristal-Y por cierto, ¡ahí está!-Informó emocionado el chico mientras señalaba a una chica que se movía con demasiada sensualidad por entre las mesas. Takeru debía admitir que contaba con un cuerpo impresionante, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba tanto la atención… Era su inusual color de cabello.

-Muchas gracias…-Takeru esperaba a que el chico le contestara, era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerle su ayuda.

-Takuya-Informó sonriente el muchacho.

-Gracias Takuya, soy Takeru-Y le dio la mano para después salir a paso apresurado tras "La stripper más famosa del Club".

La chica a la que seguía estaba a punto de entrar a la que Takeru supuso era la sala donde se cambiaban las bailarinas, y también donde estaban los "salones privados", pues se escuchaban unos preocupantes gemidos de placer dentro de ellos. El rubio no podía permitir que eso sucediera, así que siguiendo sus instintos, simplemente le llamó.

-Disculpe-Takeru le tomó el brazo a la bailarina, provocando que está se diera la vuelta. Llevaba sobre sí una diminuta falda negra, la cual se adaptaba perfectamente a su atlético cuerpo. También llevaba un top rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Takeru estaba impresionado. Pero no por el cuerpo ni el atuendo de la mujer. Eran sus ojos los que no podía creer. Era ella, no había lugar a dudas. Era cierto que su cabello ya le llegaba a media espalda, pero no por eso dejaba de ser ella.

-Takeru…-Sorprendida, la muchacha no podía creer lo que veía. Había crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo había visto que apenas podía creer que era el mismo chico al que le dio el primer beso. Sora miro a su alrededor, y tomó a Takeru del brazo, tapándole la boca con ambas manos, evitando así que el rubio hablara o gritara, y lo introdujo velozmente a su "cuarto especial", el cual, según el rubio, apestaba más a Sexo que todo el lugar junto.

-Pero qué…-Takeru pedía una explicación son su mirada. No entendía nada. Sora era una chica dulce, no encajaba siendo una stripper. Y pensar que todos creían que estaba en la Universidad en Estados Unidos. Nada tenía sentido. Y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse mareado por el horrible olor del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le interrumpió Sora con seriedad mientras se arreglaba su, ahora largo, cabello mientras que a la vez se miraba en el espejo. Intentando así no mirar esos azules ojos con los que contaba el muchacho.

-Hacen-Corrigió Takaishi. Esto hizo que Sora se volteara mirando con angustia la respuesta que le había proporcionado el rubio. "Hacen" quería decir pluralidad, lo cual eran malas noticias para Sora. Muy malas noticias de hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?-La muchacha se sentó con lentitud en un sillón que había en el cuarto. El sillón en el que Takeru imaginó que muchos hombres habían estado.

-No sé si recordarás pero es el cumpleaños de tú ex-novio-Takeru hablaba con seriedad. Estaba molesto, muy, pero muy molesto. ¡No podía creer que Sora los hubiera engañado así! Se sentía tan estúpido. Quería golpearse contra la pared muy fuerte y desear nunca haberse enamorado de la chica que tenía en frente-Así que nos pidió a los chicos que viniéramos a este lugar que según él era estupendo…

-Entonces están todos aquí…-Sora bajo la mirada preocupada. No podría hacer su show con todos sus _amigos _presentes… ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¡Pero Takeru estaba frente a ella! Se enterarían de su secreto de todas formas… Arghh… Quería morirse en esos precisos instantes. Pedirle a alguna de las bailarinas que le dispararán sin pensarlo. ¡Total! Más de una contaba con una pistola en el edificio.

-Sí-El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Takeru no sabía que decir. Todavía no podía creer que la chica con ropa provocativa que tenía en frente era la misma a la que había llamado hermana mayor. No podía creer que era la misma chica dulce que se preocupaba por todos y procuraba ayudar en cualquier momento. La misma de la cual se había enamorado después de probar sus labios por primera y única vez…

Sora dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el sillón color turquesa-Supongo que querrás alguna explicación-Sora miraba fijamente el techo como solía hacerlo cada vez que un hombre solicitaba "atención especial" con ella.

-Tú lo has dicho-Takeru miró de manera rápida el cuarto en el que se encontraba. Las paredes eran de un horrible color rosado y el tapete era del rojo sangre. Apenas había entrado a ese lugar y ya lo odiaba. Y no tanto por el olor o el decorado. Más bien por qué ese era el salón especial de _Cristal_.

-¿Recuerdas que me fui a Nueva York para estudiar modas?-Takeru asintió-Bueno… Me quitaron esa beca. Hubo una baja enorme en la economía de la Universidad y decidieron que era una buena idea quitarles la beca a varios estudiantes al azar. Yo fui elegida. Trabajé durante varios meses como mesera en Nueva York para ganarme dinero para un boleto de avión de regreso, pero no ganaba mucho siendo mesera-En ningún momento Sora separaba la vista de la desgastada alfombra-Así que uno de mis días en el trabajo un hombre me ofreció un "trabajo especial" en donde aseguraba que ganaría mucho dinero. Decidí acompañarle para ver que era de lo que me hablaba, y en cuanto me di cuenta que a lo que se refería era ser estríper, me negué. Pero… Entonces recibí una llamada de mi madre…-La voz de Sora se entre-corto y Takeru pudo ver como la alfombra se mojaba debido al líquido que comenzaban a derramar los ojos de Sora-Donde me informaba que estaba enferma. Tenía cáncer… Desesperada le llamé al hombre del club de strippers y le informaba que tomaba el puesto-Un suspiro fue arrancado de los labios de la pelirroja-No tardó mucho tiempo en el que gané el dinero suficiente para el boleto de avión y regresé, más no decidí avisarle a ninguno, pues yo no quería que se preocuparan… -La muchacha se limpió más lágrimas rebeldes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas-El dinero que había ahorrado pronto se acabo debido a lo caros que son los medicamentos para el cáncer. Estaba desesperada. Y entonces fue cuando Barker, el hombre del Stripper Club, me llamó y me informó que abriría un club aquí en Japón, y que se sentiría _muy honrado_ si Cristal trabajaba en él. No tuve otra opción… Necesitaba el dinero, mi mamá no se podía ir tan fácilmente… No podía permitirlo…-Sora se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, ya sin importarle lo mucho que lloraba. Esa historia no se la había contada a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre. Necesitaba soltárselo a alguien, y en esos momentos se sentía agradecida con Takeru por eso-Y el resto es historia-Sora seguía mirando fijamente el techo, memorizando cada mancha en él.

Takeru parecía meditarlo todo. Se sentía pésimo por la situación en la que su amiga se encontraba. ¿Qué clase de amigo se hacía llamar si no ayudaba? Y pensar que la había llamado en su mente una p… Bueno eso en esos momentos no importaba. Takeru avanzó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido hacia el sillón donde Sora se encontraba acostada sin parar de llorar.

-Y como está Toshiko…-Takeru tomo asiento en el sillón que ciertamente no le dejaba de dar asco.

Sora se levantó lentamente quedando sentada al lado del rubio de 19 años-Mucho mejor, la quimio parece estar tomando efecto en ella-Sora miraba sus altos tacones, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Takeru. El chico no podía seguir enojado en ella cuando la veía sufrir de esa manera, y mucho menos después de conocer las razones de todo.

-Me da gusto-Admitió Takeru con una sonrisa de lado, al momento en que tomaba la barbilla de la joven con delicadeza y le limpiaba las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo de vez en vez.

Viendo fijamente esos rubíes le pareció reconocer completamente a la Sora de siempre. Se le veía tan indefensa en esos momentos. Llorando, recordando momentos difíciles, momentos que seguramente seguía viviendo. No podía evitar admitir que le daba gusto verla, al fin y al cabo, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Sora se había marchado a Estados Unidos. Y ahora la veía de nuevo.

El chico de pronto recordó que se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo. En esa promesa declaraba que en cuanto Sora volviera de la Universidad él le declararía todos sus sentimientos. Tal vez no había regresado de la Universidad, pero había regresado a Japón, eso contaba, ¿No?

-Takeru…-Murmuró Sora mientras se veía atrapada por los ojos tan azules del pequeño. Más la pelirroja no pudo seguir hablando, pues los labios del rubio ya habían invadido su boca, tomándola completamente desprevenida. Ese era su primer beso _real_ en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El beso se fue incrementando a la vez que Sora lo fue correspondiendo, tornándose cada vez más ardiente. Sora se recostó en el sillón y Takeru se colocó sobre ella, sin separarse de sus labios en ningún segundo.

¿Qué más daba si su hermano lo mataba? ¿Qué más daba si ella no presentaba su show?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ok, Ok... Definitivamente algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero nee. Intento abrirme a nuevos estilos y estaba a punto de hacer un Lemon pero no pude. No se porque que no pude... Soy un asco en eso, así que después de prácticar un poco prometo que subo un Lemon, no sé si aquí como un final perfecto o en otra historia diferente pero lo haré. Eso tenganlo por hecho. Esta mente sucia no se puede quedar con las ganas - Ignoren eso.

En fin espero que haya sido un poco de su agrado. Agradezco que hayan leído y si se deciden por dejar un review a esta loca historia lo apreciaría bastante (: Cuídense!

lovelovelove


End file.
